An Heir's Kingdom - A Sequel to Kili x Reader (OC)
by Ellerosa
Summary: Kiarri, the daughter of Kerra and Kili of Durin, embarks on the quest of the Fellowship. Love blooms and jealous destruction plagues her upon her adventure. Will she fulfil her place in the Fellowship in the great house of Durin's name, or will she perish along with the ring? I don't own LotR, and Nora is the creation of the awesome VanessaAndEllieTheVamps!
1. Chapter 1

The house of Mirkwood had assembled early that morning in Thranduil's throne room. The king sat upon his throne, his expression stern and cold as ever. Below him stood Legolas, his son, accompanied by Fili and Kili and Kerra, the heirs of Durin. Their purpose was grave, I thought as I hid behind a great stone pillar and listened silently. Legolas in particular was grievously perturbed as he spoke. He had grown into a sensitive and kind young prince, and had grown to love the Durin line as his ally and company in Mirkwood.

"I have heard from our kin in Rivendell; they bring grave news," Legolas began, his voice low and melancholy. "The nephew of Bilbo Baggins has brought with him the dark ring into Rivendell's kingdom by the one they call Strider."

Thranduil frowned and turned to my mother in deep contemplation. The tale of the ring must have fallen beyond my parent's time.

"The ring is a dangerous evil indeed. The Dark Lord created it many thousands of years ago as the font he poured all evil into. It is a foul and manipulative weapon. It surprises me that it is a mere Hobbit that bares its weight," Thranduil elaborated.

My father, the heralded Kili of Durin, bristled and stepped forward.

"Do not forget that the _mere Hobbit_ that carries that ring, whatever it might be, is a Baggins. We all know that the name Baggins holds more worth than any of ours in the realm of courage. That man birthed my own daughter, for God's sake!"

I smiled at the memory of my dear godfather, the one who, as my father had said, birthed me. I had not seen him in many long years, and had quite forgotten his face of old, but I would always remember his name.

"Yes, I have not forgotten," Thranduil replied, gazing at my mother affectionately. He remembered the very day she had given birth, and he had been glad that she was brought under his roof. He had been in dire need of a good friend, and had found one in her. He would be ever grateful to Bilbo and Tauriel – those who had brought only fortune to his dear Kerra.

"I know Strider," Fili interrupted abruptly, pacing forward to level his brother and my mother. The three heirs of Durin looked not a day older than they had sixty years ago. Thranduil had gifted them a talisman of immortality long ago, binding them to the kingdom of Mirkwood forever as he was, and preserving them as his council and friends. "I have met him many a time in my travels to the Shire. He is noble and dutiful, and he knows well enough the power of the ring, given his ancestry."

"I agree," Legolas affirmed dutifully. He had become close with the elder brother of Durin, Fili, following the death of their beloved Tauriel. She had sacrificed her long life to Kili, and had perished not long ago from old age. But she had left Fili as son, Andriel, as her legacy.

"Kiarri! Kiarri, we've found you at last!"

I cringed in horror as two familiar voices shouted my name and gave my presence away to the council. Heavy and fast footsteps brought two beaming figures to my side, both unaware of the great trouble that was awaiting us for it. Nora, a pretty young she-dwarf grinned cheekily at me, her red hair disheveled from its intricate braids and her blue eyes sparkling with merriness. Her accomplice, Andriel, smiled smugly at me as he observed my anguished expression. He had known what I was doing, and had used Nora in all her youthful ignorance to expose me.

"Kiarri Thora Durin," my mother, Kerra, called sternly. I grimaced and peered round the cover of the large column I hid behind. "You," she scolded frustratedly, "are too much like your father."

Behind her, I saw my father grinning proudly at me, as Uncle Fili chuckled silently. Perhaps I was, but was that such a bad thing?

* * *

The first chapter of my sequel! Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Update

Hi readers,

After receiving a very bad review for this story, I am posing one change to this story. This reader was particularly irked that Fili, Kili and Kerra were made immortal. So I will be imposing in the next chapters that they are no longer immortal. They will be very old indeed ;)

So please, take into account this change for the next chapters. I am a little upset by the review, but I promise to make the story even better now! :)

Please review and let me know what you think, just in case there are some others who agree with the reviewer. But thank you so much for your continued support.


	3. Chapter 2

My mother called me forth into the throne room, and Nora and Andriel followed in my wake. Above me, I could feel Thranduil's cautious gaze upon me. If I was to be reprimanded for eavesdropping, he would be the one to do it, and I was sure that he would not refrain from harsh punishment.

"How much did you hear, Kiarri?" Thranduil demanded slowly, his voice taking on the authoritative tone that he reserved solely for those that had done him wrong.

"All of it," I answered truthfully. There was no point in lying to him; it would only make things worse for me in the long run. I bowed my head to him apologetically. "I am sorry, my lord."

Thranduil breathed a long breath, seeming to contemplate and calm himself simultaneously. He was a wise man, and I knew that he would act justly.

"It is of no consequence," he said, and I gasped in surprise. I looked to him, and then to my mother and father, who were smiling proudly. "Your place in this issue has already been determined."

He turned back to Legolas, and continued their conversation as if I had not been found eavesdropping. Andriel was clearly disappointed; he had wanted to see at least some punishment on my part. It was his nature to seek out tribulations of others, and he seemed to particularly seek out mine.

"What does Elrond intend to do about it?" He enquired. Legolas bowed to his father and told him of Elrond's plans to assemble all the leaders of the great races in middle earth to decide unanimously about what action should be taken. I listened carefully, awed by Elrond's generous wisdom. I had never met the king of the Rivendell elves personally, but had always admired his gracious majesty from afar.

"I expected as much. Legolas, you will go to this council in my place, and you will leave tonight. Fili, you will go too, I expect," Thranduil replied, casting his blue eyes upon my uncle. Fili's expression was stern now, not unlike Thorin's, as I had heard. My mother often told me tales of my great uncle, and I wished I had known him as she had. He was a great and mighty dwarf.

"No. I am much too old," Fili said gravely. He stroked his long beard that had grown wisps of grey so that it shined platinum in his old age, and looked to my father. But Kili shook his head as well. He too was aged now, though much of his youthful personality and handsome features remained, and his hair was as little touched by silver as it had ever been. He was a picture of a youthful Thorin, my mother often said.

"Let it be Andriel that takes our place," Fili suggested, turning to his son with pride in his bright eyes. I faltered in my place, surprised by my Fili's boldness. "As the next heir of Durin, he must take her place in this world."

"Very well," Thranduil consented easily. I was shocked at his relaxed sanction. I would have thought him to be opposed to Andriel's involvement in such a heavy matter. Was he not still too young? "And let Kiarria accompany him. She is older and wiser, I think, and will serve Andriel and the company well in battle if need be."

With little else to do, I bowed graciously to Thranduil. Was this to be my punishment, then; to be Andriel's protector and mentor upon this journey to the Mirkwood council?

"I am honored, my lord," I replied, and swiftly recovered myself from a low bow. But a tug upon my gown brought me aware to the little she-dwarf beside me. Nora stared up at me, her big green eyes alight with wonder and worry.

"You will not leave me?" she said, her voice trembling with anxiety. Indeed there were a great many perils that awaited us on our journey to Mirkwood no doubt, as orcs and wargs patrolled the land. If she was to lose her two best friends to this journey, then she would be left alone, a true orphan. Nora's father, Nori, had passed some years ago, and her mother, Elinia, had gone with him in a terrible strike of sickness. So she was sent here to her godfathers to be raised with Andriel and I. Yes, she would be devastated.

"I must for the moment, Nora," I replied gently. "But I will return soon."

But my attempts did not pacify her. She turned to Legolas and implored him to let her come, but he shook his head gravely.

"You are too young yet, Nora," he said firmly. She pouted, and I could tell by the scheming look in her innocent green eyes that she intended to disobey him. I would have to keep a watchful eye over her tonight.

* * *

Second chapter's up! I know it's moving slow for the moment, but the next chapter will bring them to Rivendell :) Please review and let me know what you think. Also take note that Kili and Fili are a little older than Gimli, so they are not really too old, but have an agenda already for Kiarri and Andriel. Plus if you read my last story, you'd know that they are eternally bound to remain in Mirkwood because of Tauriel's sacrifice to Kili. Just if that part didn't make sense :)

Ellerosa!

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
